In recent years, more and more manufacturers focus on development of transparent displays. Such transparent displays have many advantages to provide thin and light, product, supporting 3D display, and low energy consumption which is conducive to environmental protection and energy conservation.
The transparent displays are widely applied to the store window display due to the “penetrating” property. As such, not only the information displayed on the screen of a transparent display can be seen, but also the objects located behind the transparent display can be seen through the transparent screen. Therefore, both the real product and on-screen product-related information can be presented simultaneously, enabling customers to understand the full range of the product information, and to obtain a better display experience.
The transparent display panel can include a color filter, an array substrate, a liquid crystal cell located between the color filter and the array substrate. The transparent display panel can be divided into multiple display areas for displaying an image, and multiple light transmitted areas for realizing a perspective view.
To achieve a better perspective view, the thickness of the color filter can be reduced to improve the transparent rate of the light transmitted areas. But the color filter in the conventional liquid crystal display can be a key factor to provide a good color saturation and color gamut. Therefore, reducing the thickness of the color filter may achieve a better perspective effect, but may affect the display effect of the display areas of the transparent display.
This disclosure provides a transparent display panel and a related display device to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.